A Duo of Pranksters
by Kadaj5
Summary: Shadow Doremi and Skaj team up to prank just about everyone in Misora for laughs...and evulz. Oneshot. Bonus Chapter up.
1. A Duo of Pranksters

It was just another typical night in Kage Kai. Black Queen had called a meeting with Evil Rin, Shadow Amelia, and the Shadow Ojamajos.

"I would appreciate it if you came here a little early, Shadow Doremi!" Black Queen snapped.

"Gomennasai, Black Queen-sama!" Shadow Doremi stuttered, "It's just that-!"

"It's the same excuse as last time," Black Queen retorted, "Need I remind anyone that I do NOT call these meetings just so people could be late to them?"

"No, Black Queen-sama," Shadow Doremi glumly replied. The other Shadow Ojamajos nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't miss these unless it was your command," Evil Rin said.

"I also wouldn't miss these," Shadow Amelia said, "Anything to discuss what we'll be doing to those light beings."

"Then we're at an agreement," Black Queen continued, "I would to propose-" Black Queen didn't get a chance to finish her statement due to a bucket landing upside down on her head.

Black Queen pulled it off and saw the looks that her minions were giving her. Then she noticed that her once darker-than-black hair had silvery paint in it. A barely-stifled laughter came from above. Black Queen knew that laugh all too well.

Black Queen looked up. "Skaj?" Black Queen said through barely concealed anger, "Didn't I tell you that you were banned from the Castle? !"

"Yeah," Skaj replied, "I just chose to ignore you."

"So you would rather ignore orders NOT to come inside the Castle just for a quick laugh?" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "Certainly reminds me of someone."

"Hey!" Shadow Doremi burst out.

"Well, laters!" Skaj teleported out.

Black Queen was furious at him for this humiliation. "Remind me to have his head ripped off!"

Evil Rin snickered.

"And what do you find so amusing?" Black Queen turned to Evil Rin.

"Gomennasai, Black Queen-sama," Evil Rin replied, "It's just that I find it hard to take you seriously when your hair reminds me of my precious snowflake."

Black Queen snapped her fingers. In moments, her hair was back to normal. "Now, if we're done with Skaj's-"

"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!" came Skaj's voice from somewhere outside.

Black Queen grumbled and face-palmed. "Evil Rin? Shadow Amelia?"

"Will do." They both said with frustration.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call this meeting short." Black Queen had vein appearing through her veil. "You will go back to whatever it was you were doing." Black Queen returned to her chambers. She was followed by Evil Rin and Shadow Amelia.

The Shadow Ojamajos remained for a while.

Shadow Hazuki sighed. "Another meeting Skaj has ruined," she deadpanned.

"Skaj really shouldn't be doing this," Shadow Aiko said, "He's going to get himself killed one of these days."

"Let him," Shadow Momoko smirked, "It'll be one less useless Shadow anyway."

Shadow Pop turned to Shadow Doremi. "What are you so dreamy at?"

Shadow Doremi turned to the younger Shadow with a start. "N-Nothing!"

"Shadow Doremi-chan and Skaj sitting in a tree," Shadow Hana mocked, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Are not!"

"We saw you shooting Skaj those looks, Shadow Doremi-chan," Shadow Onpu retorted, "You can't fool us!"

Shadow Doremi remained silent for a moment. "I'm heading back to my room." Shadow Doremi vanished.

"Typical." Shadow Hazuki straightened her glasses. "She heads off when confronted on a crush." Shadow Hazuki slams her hands on the table. "And she claims she's nothing like Light Doremi!"

* * *

><p>Shadow Doremi had made it to her room. To her surprise, Skaj was waiting for her outside.<p>

"Skaj!" Shadow Doremi said with a bit of panic, "If Black Queen-sama finds that-!"

"Relax," Skaj replied, "I've got a proposition to make."

"And that is?"

Skaj snickered and whispered it into Shadow Doremi's ear. She soon smirked mischievously.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Shadow Doremi asked as Skaj put two exposed wires together.<p>

"No worries," Skaj replied. Suddenly, the engine roared to life. "Joy ride? I'm driving."

No sooner than Skaj said those words had they driven out of the garage. The person they stole the car from, Keisuke Harukaze a.k.a. Doremi's father burst out of the house long enough to see the car being stolen.

"D-Did you see the look on his face? !" Shadow Doremi said through barely contained laughter, "Priceless!"

"Hell yeah!" Skaj replied.

He wasn't aware of the speed limit and drove past a police car. Said police car sounded its sirens and pursued them.

"Way to alert the cops," Shadow Doremi deadpanned.

"It'll be alright," Skaj reassured, "Just leave it to me and stay hidden."

Skaj stopped the car by the side of the road and allowed the officer, Officer Nakajima, to approach. He appeared near the window. Of the driver's side.

"Konichiwa," Nakajima greeted. Skaj rolled down the window. "License and registra-"

Shadow Doremi watched the scene from her hiding spot. She saw the officer's face go from a friendly smile to having a look of anxiety to finally having an eye twitch.

"Problem, Officer?" Skaj asked in a very slow, deep, and forced tone.

Officer Nakajima's eye twitched even more than last time. "Get the hell out of here!"

Shadow Doremi heard Skaj make a noise. Next thing she knew, they were speeding off.

"H-how did you do that?" Shadow Doremi asked incredulously.

"It's called the 'cool face'!" Skaj said with pride, "Also known as trollface."

Shadow Doremi looked at Skaj like he was insane. "Eh?"

"Nevermind." Skaj turned up the speed. "On three, we teleport outta here!"

"Naze? !" Shadow Doremi's eyes went wide.

"You'll see!" Skaj replied. "One!" Skaj sped up to maximum, taking care to avoid traffic. "Two!" Skaj turned into a back alley at high speed and drove in. "THREE!"

Skaj teleported himself and Shadow Doremi to the top of a building just as the car crashed into the wall with a resounding "SMAAAASH!"

Shadow Doremi looked down at the wrecked vehicle. "Sugoi!"

"And that's not even with a license!" Skaj replied with pride. "Next?"

"Eh?"

"Or do I get to choose again?"

Shadow Doremi gave some thought. She then smirked. "The TV station! Light Onpu has a recital today. And since Shadow Onpu-chan is busy and generally doesn't prank Light Onpu…"

"Let's do it!" Skaj said.

Both were off in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>Shadow Doremi and Skaj were both on top of the TV station.<p>

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" Skaj asked, getting pumped up in the process.

"We'll, uh," shadow Doremi stumbled, "Um?"

Skaj sighed. "Be right back." Skaj teleported. He returned a few moments later with four disks. "These each have one memetic song that's sure to annoy everyone!"

"So what are you planning?"

Skaj smirked again and whispered his plan into Shadow Doremi's ear. She got a look of surprise.

"Are you sure that's even possible?"

"Could be worse," Skaj replied.

"Alright!" said a man with a camera, "We are go in five…four…three…two…Begin!"

An entire crew of people was in front of the stage. Onpu stood on top of it with a mic. She was preparing to sing a brand new song!

The music began.

_**Dansa med oss~**_

_**Klappa era hander~**_

_**Gor som vi gor~**_

_**Ta nagra steg at vanster~**_

_**Lyssna och lar~**_

_**Missa inte chansen~**_

_**Nu ar vi har med~**_

_**Caramelldansen!~**_

"Eh? !" Onpu jaw-dropped at the music.

"WHAT THE-? !" The crew went ballistic.

"Who put Caramelldansen? !" one crew member yelled.

"I swear, it's not my fault!" cried another.

"Forget about it!" called another, "Just shut it off and get it back going!"

"Hai!"

The music stopped.

"Ok, let's try this again!" a crew member said.

The music began again.

_**Never gonna give you up!~**_

_**Never gonna let you down!~**_

"Oh COME ON!"

"Maybe we should-" Onpu piped up. Her comment was lost in the loud music of Rick Ashtley's "Never gonna give you up" song.

"Shut it off! Just shut it off!" The head member said as he face-palmed, "Find out what caused it so we can get back on track!"

The crew shuts off the music a second time. On the rafters and out of everyone's sight were the two who were Skaj and Shadow Doremi. Skaj was stifling laughter while Shadow Doremi looked down.

"Replacing the music?" Shadow Doremi quietly asked, "That the best you could do?"

Skaj chuckled. "Nope. But the juicy stuff is what you're gonna do." Skaj turned back towards the light beings. "That is, if you can do better…" Skaj withdrew into the air vents. "You coming?"

Shadow Doremi followed Skaj into the vents. Just before closing them off, she smirked and used her magic.

The crew restarted the music.

_**Dansa med oss~**_

_**Klappa era hander~**_

_**Never gonna give you up!**_

_**Never gonna let you down!~**_

"Oh GOD, WHY? !" the crew members groaned in frustration.

Shadow Doremi snickered before vanishing into the vents.

* * *

><p>"What's next?" Shadow Doremi asked.<p>

"That's up to you," Skaj replied.

Shadow Doremi got an idea and whispered it into Skaj's ear. He smirked.

* * *

><p>"And in other news," said the news reporter, "We-"<p>

Suddenly, the news cuts off and is replaced by Rick Ashtley's "Never gonna give you up!" music video.

In seconds, half of Misora was laughing. As for the other half? They threw their TVs out the window.

On top of the TV Station, Skaj and Shadow Doremi were listening to the sounds of broken and smashing TV sets and savoring every one of them.

"Not bad, Shadow Doremi," Skaj praised.

"I try my best!" Shadow Doremi replied with pride.

"Now what?"

Shadow Doremi snickered again. She used her magic on the dish and had it travel throughout the entire complex. A few moments later, more people had thrown their TV sets out their windows.

"What'd you do?" Skaj asked incredulously.

"I glitched up their gear," Shadow Doremi replied, "What do you think?"

"Other than being a little contrived, not bad," Skaj said.

"But you have to admit," Shadow Doremi began, "That'll be one bug-" Shadow Doremi put on a pair of shades, "-that they'll never squash! YEEEAAAAHHHHH! ! ! ! ! !"

"Glasses meme," Skaj said, "Can't go for a minute on the internet without seeing it once."

"Well, I'm bored here. Let's go!"

Shadow Doremi got on her broom and flew off. Skaj summoned a card and used it as a board to fly on. And they had left the TV Station as a chaotic mess.

* * *

><p>"And they'll never know what happened," Skaj said triumphantly as he and Shadow Doremi left a house. They both knew that the owners were due to be home any minute now.<p>

"Hey Skaj!" Shadow Doremi called, "I've got the perfect idea for what to do next!"

"Do tell."

Shadow Doremi explained her idea to Skaj. They were too quiet about it.

A few moments later, the homeowners came back into their house. They went inside.

"WHAT IS THIS, I DON'T EVEN-!" the man of the house screamed.

Skaj and Shadow Doremi hooted with laughter at the home owner's audible anger.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing your magic can do all this," Skaj said, "Otherwise, we'd never be able to pull it off!"<p>

"Leave it to me!" Shadow Doremi said, "My light half is having steak tonight. So…" Shadow Doremi froze time just after Doremi's parents and Pop had taken their steaks, went into Doremi's house, and stole one of the steaks. She made it outside without anyone noticing. "Piece of cake!"

"You stole Doremi's steak?" Skaj asked incredulously, "Just what-?"

"Wait for it!"

Inside, everyone had placed their steaks on the table…except for Doremi since she was late again and therefore missed out on her steak.

"Usou!" Doremi cried, "Why?"

"Demo ne, there were four steaks here!" Doremi's mother said in surprise, "It couldn't have gotten up and walked off!"

Unfortunately for Doremi, everyone had already bitten into their steaks and therefore couldn't share them.

"Wait for it," Shadow Doremi chuckled.

"I'm the unluckiest pretty girl in the whole world!" Doremi lamented.

Shadow Doremi stifled a laugh. "That never gets old!"

Skaj smiled. "We'll have to do this more often, don't ya think?"

Shadow Doremi stopped snickering. "I don't know. Black Queen-sama still hasn't forgiven you for what happened."

"Half the Castle reduced to rubble," Skaj sighed, "Good times."

Shadow Doremi sighed. "There anything else we can do?"

"I'm all pranked out for now. But there is still one more thing we can do."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long, but Skaj and Shadow Doremi had made it to a large tree overlooking the town. It was in a clearing and had been the same tree that Doremi and Aiko chased the Papaya Brothers to in order to save Hazuki.<p>

"So we're just gonna kick back and relax?" Shadow Doremi asked tiredly.

"May as well," replied Skaj, "You sound tired after all."

"What's it to you?" Shadow Doremi let out a yawn. "Ok, never mind."

Both stared at the sunset for a few minutes.

"Sometimes, I wish this day could last forever," Shadow Doremi said.

"Good choice of words," Skaj commended, "If only Black Queen would let her subjects have this kind of fun more often."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, I'm probably up to my neck in trouble now."

"…"

"But it's worth it!"

"Depends on what kind of punishment Black Queen throws your way."

"…I envy you, Skaj," Shadow Doremi said.

"Why's that?" Skaj replied.

"You consistently mock Black Queen and do whatever you want without showing even the slightest hint of fear," Shadow Doremi continued, "Where do you get that from?"

Skaj gave a long silence. "I'm not sure I know how to tell you that, Shadow Doremi." Skaj got up. "I guess you could say that I'm elusive and skilled."

Shadow Dormei closed her eyes.

"Well, you don't want to get Black Queen angry at you anymore than she probably has." Skaj warned.

"Ok. I'll head back." Shadow Doremi was about to vanish back into Kage Kai when Skaj gestured for her to stop. "Huh?"

"I've got one final thing to do. You up for it?" Skaj said.

Shadow Doremi gave it some thought. "Sure!"

"Meet me where we crashed the Harukaze's car." Skaj teleported off.

Shadow Doremi was shocked. She didn't remember where he crashed it at. But then she remembered she had magic and decided to use it. It took a lot, but she managed to guide herself to the wreck. Skaj wasn't there.

"Where is-" Shadow Doremi was interrupted by Skaj appearing behind her. "Eh!"

"Sorry I'm late. Took a while to swipe." Skaj held a camera in his hands. "Had to shoplift for it, but it'll be worth it in the end."

The two Shadows stood in front of the wrecked car's trunk. Shadow Doremi used her magic to levitate the camera in front of them.

"Let's treasure this moment from this day forth!" Skaj exclaimed. Both Shadows smiled as the camera took their picture. One photo came out; Skaj got it, but handed it to Shadow Doremi. "I fear it'll get destroyed with me."

"So this is goodbye?" Shadow Doremi asked with a few tears.

"More like farewell and see you again," Skaj replied, "It's been nice hanging with you, Shadow Doremi-chan."

Skaj teleported, leaving Shadow Doremi alone. She looked at the picture and saw herself and Skaj smiling at the camera. She used her magic to frame it and then returned to Kage Kai.

By the time Skaj and Shadow Doremi were done, they had caused several hundred-million yen in damage, put a few hundred people in the hospital, and likely killed a few. And Shadow Doremi was going to treasure this moment for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic's point in time can be discerned when you read a particular scene in Chapter 9 of Ojamajo: Corruption.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is copyright to their respective owners.  
><strong>


	2. The Past of the Duo

**A/N: This chapter is primarily character development and backstory. If you have to, ignore it.**

* * *

><p>-Skaj's past with Shadow Doremi-<p>

Shadow Doremi had decided to take a walk. She had just got back from pranking Misora city with Skaj and felt like taking a break. Ironically, she noticed Skaj on a bench. She walked up and joined him.

"Hi, Skaj," Shadow Doremi greeted, "Didn't think I'd see you this soon."

"Eh, don't mention it," Skaj replied, "I'm just trying to relax."

Shadow Doremi sighed. "Why do you always lose to your Light half?"

Skaj got an angry look in his eye. "Let's just say he's more pragmatic about fighting than I am."

"Eh?"

"No, seriously; he'll do whatever it takes to win, even using things even _I_ won't do."

"And yet, Black Queen-sama still sees some use in you."

"…"

Shadow Doremi closes her eyes. "That reminds me of when we first met."

"Oh, here we go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shadow Doremi ran onto the streets in tears. It was bad enough that her fellow Shadow Ojamajos had taken out their frustration on her, but to do so when she didn't deserve it? Too harsh.<em>

_Eventually, she hid in a back alley and allowed the other Shadow Ojamajos to rush on by and miss her. There, she hid until they gave up and returned to the Castle. That's when she looked up and saw that she wasn't alone._

"_W-who are you?" Shadow Doremi asked through her sadness. She was staring up at what she felt was someone who could do much worse to her than the Shadow Ojamajos. "W-whoever you are, just leave me alone!"_

_The figure only smirked. "And why would you want to be alone? You don't strike me as the type who'd be a loner!"_

"_Well, I want to be alone, ok!"_

"_Eh, suit yourself." The figure turned away from Shadow Doremi. "By the way, you might want to pick a better spot to hide; back alleys are popular hideouts for criminals and delinquents."_

"_At least I won't get pranked here by those others."_

_The figure turned back to Shadow Doremi. "Did you say 'pranks'?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shadow Doremi turned to Skaj. "You were so open. So interested in helping me."<p>

"Given my track record, I wasn't surprised when you looked at me with fear," Skaj replied.

"Yeah. It was only later that I found out you had a criminal record here in Kage Kai." Shadow Doremi turned away from Skaj. "But I wanted to know more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you say 'pranks'?" the figure asked.<em>

"_More or less," Shadow Doremi replied, "Why do you ask?"_

_The figure chuckled. "Did you get pranked by someone?"_

_Shadow Doremi glared at the figure. "Why would I tell you?"_

"_Touche." The figure walked around Shadow Doremi. "Regardless, I know the look of someone who's been pranked like this all too well."_

"_Let me guess: You've pranked people the same way I was pranked?"_

"_Yep! And proud of it!"_

_Shadow Doremi smirked. "If you're as good at pranking as you're letting on, then how about showing me your moves?"_

_The figure chuckled. "That depends. Are you willing to go to Ningen Kai?"_

"_If it means pranking my light half, then yes!"_

"_Then let's not waste time!"_

_Both Shadows vanished into the darkness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That was our first going out," Shadow Doremi said, "I never knew how good it was going to be until we got there."<p>

"It didn't last long, but it was good," Skaj added.

The two stared off at some middle distance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shadow Doremi and the figure made it to their destination, the Mahou-Dou. More specifically, they were on the roof.<em>

"_Ok! I've got it!" Shadow Doremi began, "We'll go in and mess up their crafts!"_

"_Just that?" The figure shot Shadow Doremi a look of incredulousness. "Seriously?"_

"_Well, yeah. It is what I usually try to do and all."_

"_Meh. A little small time if you ask me."_

"_You think you can do better?"_

"_Let's find out." The figure slipped into a shadowy form. "You coming?"_

_Both Shadows entered the Mahou-Dou and stayed hidden. The figure stealthily went up to where Doremi was working._

_Just like that, he cut a strand and let it fall into the loom the Aiko was working on. The strand got caught in a critical mechanism and hung it up, causing it to go crazy and fling Aiko off._

_After that, Shadow Doremi could barely keep up with the action. In seconds, what began as a simple strand falling into the loom had turned into a chain reaction that ended with half of the Mahou-Dou in rubble._

_The figure quickly grabbed Shadow Doremi and took her back to the intact part of the roof. They both surveyed with damage the figure had caused. Shadow Doremi was amazed._

"_S-S-Sugoi!" Shadow Doremi marveled, "H-How did you-?"_

_The figure chuckled. "I call that one the 'Epic Failure'! Too bad it ain't my pride and joy."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That was the first prank you ever showed me, Skaj," Shadow Doremi said. She then snickered. "The looks on Light Doremi's and her friend's faces made it even better!"<p>

"And they never knew who did it," Skaj added, "Sadly, they simply used Magical Stage and repaired the damage I caused. Wasted their time and magic though!"

"I know, right!"

Skaj simply chuckled again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Both Shadows had made it to a safe distance while the Ojamajos used their most powerful spell. Shadow Doremi was still impressed by the figure's prank.<em>

"_You have to teach me that sometime, Mr., uh?" Shadow Doremi stuttered. She realized that he hadn't told her his name yet._

"_Just call me Skaj," the figure said, "And you are?"_

"_Shadow Doremi."_

"_Figures."_

"_Hey! I don't share ANYTHING in common with that steak-obsessed idiot!"_

"_Every Shadow shares at least SOMETHING in common with their light half, no matter how much they hate to admit it."_

"_Hmph!"_

"_Eh, whatevs."_

_There was a long silence. Finally, Shadow Doremi broke it._

"_Skaj?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you teach me? Teach me how to be an awesome prankster?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Why! ?"_

"_Is there some sort of problem?"_

"_Eh?"_

_Skaj chuckled. "The answer is yes."_

_Shadow Doremi blinked in disbelief. "Eh?"_

"_First things first: You gotta know how to troll others! Learn that, and you'll know how to elicit the best response and get the maximum lolz!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Skaj chuckled again. "We'll begin tomorrow. For now, we'll head back."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And for the next several weeks, you showed me. You showed me how to improve my pranks." Shadow Doremi turned back to Skaj. "And we got to know each other. It was almost like Akatsuki and Doremi when they went out." Shadow Doremi almost blew chunks. "I don't need a flashback to <em>that<em>!"

"Hey. You said it," Skaj retorted, "Not me."

Shadow Doremi shook her head. "Anyway, you showed me how to use this awesome prank! And I was still kind of mad at the other Shadow Ojamajos for pranking me like that. So I spent a few day preparing."

"And that's when the trouble started." Skaj gave a serious look to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Shadow Doremi looked on in horror. Her prank was supposed to do <em>this_! It was supposed ot completely humiliate Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, Shadow Onpu, Shadow Pop, Shadow Momoko, and Shadow Hana, not_ turn half of the Kage Kai Castle into rubble_!_

_Black Queen was furious._

"_What do you have to say for yourself, Shadow Doremi?" Black Queen said through her anger._

"_I-I, uh, I!" Shadow Doremi was paralyzed with fear. She knew what was next._

"_Well, for-"_

"_HOLD EVERYTHING!" came a voice that Shadow Doremi had come to know. Shadow Doremi looked saw Skaj appearing in between her and Black Queen. "This mess isn't her fault, your highness!"_

"_It certainly looks that way to me!" Black Queen bellowed, "Unless you have proof?"_

"_I do. I was the one who showed her this prank. I was the one who put her up to it."_

"_Eh?" Shadow Doremi stepped back. Skaj never put her up to this! "Demo ne-!"_

"_Is that so?" Black Queen sneered, "And why would a criminal like you do this?"_

"_Because Shadow Doremi is special to me," Skaj replied, "I insist she be cleared of this!"_

"_And?" Black Queen smirked underneath her veil._

_Skaj looked down. "I'll take responsibility for Shadow Doremi's actions."_

"_Very well, Skaj." Black Queen gathered energy into her hand. "Your punishment is death! Any last words?"_

"_Just a few." Skaj took a black gem from his shoulder guard. "Think fast, Shadow Doremi!" Skaj threw it over his shoulder and into Shadow Doremi's hands. "Take good care of it." Skaj turned back to Black Queen. "Give me your best shot!"_

_Black Queen simply sighed in frustration. "If you ever come back, then you'll be banned from entering the Castle!...until further notice. Sayonara." And with that, Black Queen shot her blast. Skaj vanished into nothingness and Shadow Doremi was knocked to the ground. Black Queen walked past the now shocked Shadow Ojamajo. "Just be thankful someone was looking out for you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It was the saddest moment of my life." Shadow Doremi let a tear slide down her cheek. "I finally found someone I could be friends with other than the Shadow Ojamajos and Black Queen does him in."<p>

"Not for long though," Skaj replied, "Remember what happened next?"

"Like it was yesterday!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Black Queen had used her incredible magic to restore the Castle from the damage. Shadow Doremi was in her room, crying about Skaj's death at the hands of Black Queen. The other Shadow Ojamajos were outside, trying to get through to her.<em>

"_We said we were sorry!" Shadow Onpu said._

"_Please come out!" Shadow Aiko said._

"_NO!" Shadow Doremi shouted, "You caused me to suffer just to relieve yourselves of your frustration!"_

"_Shadow Doremi, quit it!" Shadow Hana shouted back, "What other way did we have?"_

"_Plenty!"_

"_Shadow Doremi-chan's been taking lessons in retorting," Shadow Hazuki remarked, "It'll all be easier to keep shouting." Shadow Hazuki's statement dripped with sarcasm._

"_You're not helping, Shadow Hazuki-chan!" Shadow Momoko scolded._

"_If you're gonna stay in there, then fine with us!" Shadow Pop yelled, "Come on, minna-san."_

"_But we can't just-" Shadow Hazuki began, but was cut off by a glare from Shadow Pop, "Sheeze, Shadow Pop-chan. You just love making yourself out to be strong, don't you?"_

_Shadow Doremi buried her head in her pillow. "None of them understand what I just went through," she said to herself, "They never go out and be mischievous like me!" Shadow Doremi took a look at the black gem that Skaj had asked her to take care of. "And now, Black Queen-sama will stop Skaj from coming back!"_

_Shadow Doremi continued to let her tears flow freely._

"_You really should reconcile with them," came a familiar voice._

"_What's the point?" Shadow Doremi turned and saw a figment of her imagination take the form of Skaj, "They'll just get onto me again."_

"_They're looking to for you when they do that. They don't want you to get into trouble."_

"_Just like how they were looking out for me when they pranked me like that? !"_

"_What about when they advised against pranking your light half to keep Black Queen from punishing you? And how about when they asked if you were ok?"_

"…" _Shadow Doremi buried her head in the pillows again. "You're just a figment of my imagination. A part of me that that wants to reconcile with them."_

"_Let's find out." Skaj reached out and patted Shadow Doremi on her head._

_Shadow Doremi turned around with a start. She reached out and felt for his hand. It was real. "N-no way! Skaj?"_

"_Took you long enough."_

_Shadow Doremi got back up and hugged him. "I-I-I thought you were-!"_

"_Relax." Skaj released himself from Shadow Doremi's grip._

"_Eh?" Shadow Doremi looked and saw that the gem Skaj had entrusted her with was now back on Skaj's shoulder guard. "How?"_

"_As long as my Gem remains intact, I'm practically immortal." Skaj chuckled. "The wonders of being the Shadow to a Puella Magi."_

_Shadow Doremi could hardly believe it. She had a friend who was willing to risk everything for her and could do so repeatedly regardless of death! _

"_Do you-?"_

"_I may banned from the Castle," Skaj began, "But that won't stop me from coming in and trolling everyone as I see fit."_

_Shadow Doremi looked down. "…"_

"_I'll see you around." Skaj began his teleport. "By the way, reconcile with the others. They'll still look after you at heart." And with that, Skaj had vanished._

_Shadow Doremi opened the door to her room and found her fellow Shadow Ojamajos waiting for her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And I did as you told and they made amends." Shadow Doremi continued. "But you kept coming back into the Castle, ignoring your ban."<p>

"Eh, I'm not one for rules," Skaj replied, "To a criminal, rules and laws were made to be broken."

"Yeah, but you've put yourself in danger of Black Queen-sama's wrath. On too many times to count."

"Getting under someone's skin is the goal of a troll. Every time I made her angry, I won."

"Yeah. Your being executed by Black Queen-sama was only the first time she killed you."

"But you have to admit: It's been fun hanging out and pranking Majo Kai, Mahoutsukai Kai, and ningen Kai every now and then."

Shadow Doremi laughed. "Don't remind me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Skaj and Shadow Doremi were seen in Misora causing trouble and mischief. They had already faked a blackout at Sonatine Kindergarten and Misora 1<em>_st__ Elementary School and had even got Doremi, Momoko, and Hana hit by Seki's lethal chalk a few times._

_Then they were seen at New York City, where they made trouble for Momoko's friends there._

_Next, they were seen in Mitakihara city getting ready to prank Madoka, Sayaka and Hitomi when they were drawn into the barrier of the Silver Witch, Gisela._

"_You sure this is safe?" Shadow Doremi asked in a frightened tone._

"_Nope! But with two skilled Shadows around, I doubt it can do much!" Skaj replied with a big grin on his face._

"_Eh?"_

"_Trust me on this one!"_

_Together, they made short work of the monstrous Witch, with Shadow Doremi getting the killing blow off. She hadn't realized until then that the prank advice that Skaj had given her could also be used in battle; more specifically, enabling her to easily use her opponent's strength against them! _

_Skaj allowed her to keep the Grief Seed as a souvenir while they picked up right where they left off._

_They were then seen back at Misora at the top of the hill, going over what they had done during a particular occasion._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I've lost count how many weeks we've been friends," Shadow Doremi remarked, "But it doesn't matter."<p>

Skaj sighed. "I believe it's about time you headed back. Black Queen's bound to be pissed at your absence."

"I know. But these sprees are worth it!"

Shadow Doremi flew off back to the Castle. She was ready for some R&R, but quickly began to fear the worst.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Castle of Kage Kai…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"G-Gomennasai!" Shadow Doremi shouted, "I-!"<p>

"Silence!" Black Queen ordered, "Not only have you gone out into Ningen Kai again, but you've also messed around with your light half without MY permission!" Black Queen exuded a dark aura. "And you've also affiliated with Skaj for the umpteenth time DESPITE knowing full well that he's defied me more time then I would ever care to count?"

"Skaj isn't like that! He's just a delinquent who-!"

"A delinquent who defies my orders with a big grin on his face." Black Queen paced around Shadow Doremi. "Let's go over what he's done so far: He's ignored his ban, humiliated me, humiliated Evil Rin and S.A., interrupted meetings, and all around making a nuisance of himself instead of doing anything useful!"

"He's free spirited! He-"

"I will have none of it!" Black Queen gathered energy in her hand. "He will learn to obey my orders and learn his place amongst us!"

"I dunno about that," came Skaj's voice as he appeared in between Black Queen and Shadow Doremi, "I think I've made my place pretty clear. _You_, on the other hand, have failed to do anything about it."

"You're lucky I don't simply shatter that Gem of yours," Black Queen retorted, "You still have a use and your sprees have proven useful while I watched. Nevertheless, I do NOT condone such impudence. You will be executed AGAIN!"

Black Queen used the energy she had gathered in her hand to grip Skaj's head. With a twist of her arm, she tore Skaj's head clean off, causing him to vanish into nothingness again. His Grief Gem fell to the floor with a rattle. Shadow Doremi picked it back up.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, Shadow Doremi," Black Queen said with clear venom in her voice.

The ruler of the Shadows vanished to wherever she normally vanished off too, leaving Shadow Doremi to take Skaj's Grief Gem back to her room and wait for him to regenerate.

Sure enough, Skaj regenerated. And he was only bored by Black Queen's method of executing him with. "Third time she's torn off my head, seventy-two times she's had me killed." Skaj turned back to Shadow Doremi. "I think we're gonna have to lay off on the prank sprees for a while."

"Eh? Naze?" Shadow Doremi demanded.

"What if I hadn't got there in time? What if Black Queen had decided to kill you after she was done with me? Think about it."

"But you did get here ion time and Black Queen-sama didn't kill me too, so it's all good!"

"There will be times when I'll be unable to come in and save you from punishment and just about everything else. I can't be relied upon forever. The sooner you accept this, the better."

Skaj vanished just like that before Shadow Doremi could reply. She got to thinking and began fearing the worst. What if he's right? What would happen to her? What would everyone say? What would she be compared to her light half? What would she be if she had to constantly rely on someone like Skaj?

Shadow Doremi closed her eyes. She remembered when the light Queen used the power of the Seven Anime Seals. She remembered how she and Shadow Aiko combined their powers only to have no effect. She remembered how that light ball seared and killed her. She remembered how only her fellow shadow Ojamajos, Evil Rin, and Black Queen were there for her just as she was for them. She remembered even that being ineffective. She didn't want to die like that again. She was torn between interests and self-preservation.

Eventually, she decided to spend time with her fellow Shadow Ojamajos. Maybe that's what Skaj meant? She should hang with her fellow Shadow Ojamajos? Shadow Doremi sighed. She knew that she and Skaj were friends, but now she knew that there will be times when he cannot be there and that she'll have to rely on herself or her other comrades to help.

Shadow Doremi took on a new outlook yet continued to despise Doremi for her own reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is just a bonus chapter to this oneshot. This will be the last one for this fic. I can confirm that the events from this and the previous chapters are canon with "Ojamajo: Corruption". See if you can figure out what's going on in Shadow Doremi's and Skaj's heads during "Ojamajo: Corruption" with this fic in mind.  
><strong>


End file.
